callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7 (Russian: РПГ-7) is a widely-produced, portable, shoulder-launched, anti-tank rocket propelled grenade weapon. Originally the RPG-7 (Ručnoj Hand-held Protivotankovyj Anti-Tank Granatomjot Launcher) and its predecessor the RPG-2 were designed by the Soviet Union. The weapon has the GRAU index 6G3. The ruggedness, simplicity, low cost, and effectiveness of the RPG-7 have made it the most widely used RPG in the world. Currently around 40 countries use the weapon, and it is manufactured in a number of variants by nine countries. It is also popular with irregular and guerrilla forces. The RPG has been used in almost all conflicts across all continents since the mid-1960s from the Vietnam War to the present day War in Afghanistan and Iraq War. The most commonly seen major variations are the RPG-7D paratrooper model (able to be broken into two parts for easier carrying), and the lighter Chinese Type 69 RPG. The RPG-7 was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and deployed at a squad level. It replaced the RPG-3, having clearly out-performed the intermediate RPG-4 design during testing. Its original design concept originated with two World War II era weapons: the American Bazooka and the German Panzerfaust. The current model produced by Russia is the RPG-7V2, capable of firing standard and dual high explosive anti-tank (HEAT) rounds, high explosive/fragmentation, and thermobaric warheads (see below), with a UP-7V sighting device fitted (used in tandem with the standard optical sight) to allow the use of extended range ammunition. The RPG-7D3 is the equivalent paratrooper model. Both the RPG-7V2 and RPG-7D3 were adopted by the Russian Ground Forces in 2001. Call of Duty 4 In single-player, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. In multiplayer, it can be used as a Tier 1 Perk, which will allow the player to spawn with 2 rockets. However, this perk cannot be accessed if a player's primary weapon has a grenade launcher or grip attachment. The RPG cannot be hip-fired, as pulling the right trigger automatically brings up the sights. RPGs are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as they are crooked and spiral and turn randomly. It is the main anti-vehicle weapon in the game. The RPG is typically used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is the only weapon that can do any significant damage to it in a single shot. One shot from an RPG alone will not be enough to bring down a helicopter however, and a second RPG or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to bring one down, since one direct hit with an RPG does 1000 damage to a helicopter which sports 1100 Health. Sonic Boom further increases that damage by 25% to 1250, making it a 1-shot-kill. If the Infinite Ammo cheat is on, (single-player only) it fires indefinitely, making it the most lethal weapon along with the more controllable M203. However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots the player will have moved back from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first shot a huge trail of smoke obscures the players view, making it impossible to aim effectively. Finally, if a rocket hits a nearby wall, the weapon's lethality can be experienced by the player, or their teammates, resulting in the player being killed by his or her own rocket. Image:rpg7_4.png|RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Image:rpg7iron_4.png|Iron sights Trivia *When you have the Infinite Ammo cheat the RPG WILL push you back. Call of Duty 4 DS The DS variant of this weapon is identical to the console version. File:rpg7_ds.png File:rpg7iron_ds.png|Iron sights Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2 Weapons